Flat Face
by KimJoonMyeonstory
Summary: Suho adalah seorang mahasiswa dan bekerja menjadi bartender di bar pamannya, bertemu dengan Kris yang suka mencela dan mencemooh . bagaimana Kisah mereka? Check This Story! KRISHO crack pair Update chp 5!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Flat Face

Genre : Romance,Hurt/comfort,friendship,family

Rate : T

Pair : KrisHo and other

Author : JoonMyeonYiFan

A/N : Hay Hay! Saya Author baru dari Indonesia, nama saya Ajeng biasa dipanggil Jung Dong Gun, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan kedua orangtua saya #Eh ini ff YAOI pertama saya yang sebenarnya sudah di publish di blogspot + wordpress saya . saya masih anak SMP tapi sudah kelas 3 begitu saja perkenalannya ya^^ bow bareng KrisHo.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

DON'T COPAS OR PLAGIATISME.

.

.

.

Bow bareng KRISHO

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW! SAYA BUTUH KOMENTAR ANDA ^^

Disebuah universitas yang terkesan elit dan mewah, nampak seorang namja berpostur tubuh kecil dengan baju yang bisa dikatakan –sangat- sederhana kemeja jeans berwarna biru dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam, dan sepatu cats jangan lupakan buku yang ia bawa sangatlah banyak.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia berjalan melewati lorong universitas itu.

CKLEK~

Namja itu membuka pintu kelasnya, nampak seorang dosen muda yang sedang memberi rangkuman tentang mata kuliahnya.

"Mianhae, saya terlambat Choi ahjussi." Ucap namja itu seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Suho-ah, kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah berkata jika hari ini ada jam awal di mata kuliahku?" Oceh dosen itu panjang lebar, sedangkan namja itu yang diketahui bernama Suho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeongmal mianhae Choi ahjussi, kemarin saya baru pulang jam 2 malam." Ucap Suho lirih, sang dosen hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali Suho-ah?! Kau bisa bekerja ditempat lain! Bukan di bar aneh itu! Sekarang kau duduk ditempatmu!." Seru Choi songsaenim.

Suho duduk disamping namja manis yang mempunyai dimple di pipi kanannya.

"Sabar hyungie~" Namja itu berusaha menenangkan Suho, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Suho.

"Lay, gomawo." Ucap Suho yang akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, cheonma." Lay nama namja itu.

"Yatim piatu, merana sekali nasibmu." Olok seorang namja yang duduk dibangku belakang Suho dan Lay. Sedangkan Suho hanya menahan hatinya yang sakit, dan menunduk.

"YAK! KAU! DASAR-" Lay akan membentak orang yang telah menghina sahabatnya sendiri tetapi Suho mencengkalnya dengan kata-kata halus, membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merasa iba.

"Lay, sudah memang itu takdirku dikatai seperti itu, kau jangan membentaknya, memang itu sudah menjadi kenyataan bagiku." Ucap Suho sambil memperlihatkan senyuman angelicnya.

"Lihat nanti Wu Yi Fan!" Lay mengancam sang pelaku yang diketahui bernama Wu Yi Fan, Ucapan Lay disertai dengan penekanan pada kata Wu Yi Fan.

"Cih! Memang aku takut denganmu?" Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering disebut Kris tersenyum meremehkan.

Kring Kring Kring~

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Suho dan Lay langsung melesat pergi ke cafetaria yang ada di universitas mereka.

Suho dan Lay adalah sahabat semenjak Suho hidup yatim piatu bersama adiknya yang bernama Kim Sehun, Suho dan Sehun tinggal di rumah Lay hanya beberapa tahun saja setelah Suho masuk SMA ia dan Sehun sudah punya apartement sendiri itu pun juga pemberian dari pamannya Kim Suho bekerja di night bar di dekat kota Busan, ia menjadi bartender disana, gajinya memang tidak seberapa tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan dia bisa menjadi yatim piatu? Yah karena dulu sewaktu Suho masih kecil kira-kira berumur 10 tahun, dan adiknya berumur 7 tahun ia dan keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan kereta api yang membawanya ke London, itu adalah liburan yang menyakitkan menurut Suho. Ia sebenarnya sudah dikatakan hampir meninggal kalau tidak ada temannya Cho Kyuhyun membantu mendonorkan hanya mengalami luka ringan tetapi orangtua nya langsung tewas ditempat mirisnya hidup Suho saat dulu dan sekarang, hidupnya sama saja TAWAR, ya tawar.

FLASHBACK ON

"Ayah! Ibu! Cepat kita hari ini akan berlibur ke London kan?" Teriak Suho kecil dengan girangnya.

"Iya, sayang sabarlah ibu sedang mengemasi pakaianmu." Jawab Kim ahjumma dengan sabar.

"Sehunn, kita akan memegang salju! Yeaayy!" Sehun mendekati kakaknya yang sedang bermain playstation dan membisiki kata-kata menarik.

"woaahh,.. Cehun cudah tidak cabal memegang calju." Mata Sehun berbinar-binar, maklum anak kecil reaksi seperti itu sudah biasa.

Mereka ber-empat menuju ke bandara incheon, Korea langsung menaiki pesawat setelah menunggu 2 jam di bandara.

"Ibu kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?" Raut muka Suho nampak gelisah, ibunya tersenyum mencoba menenangkan anak laki-laki tersayangnya.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sayang." Kim ahjumma mengelus surai hitam milik Suho dengan kasih sayang.

"Ayah, cehun ingin celalu bercama-cama dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakak, Cehun tidak mau kehilangan meleka ayah, jangan tinggalkan Cehun ya Ayah! Janji!." Sehun ternyata merasakan firasat yang sama seperti kakaknya.

"Iya sayang, ayah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun, Ayah sayang sama Sehun." Ucap ayah Sehun dan langsung memeluk Sehun seperti tidak ingin kehilangan anak bungsunya.

Tiba-tiba sirine pesawat berbunyi, badan pesawat goyang, seluruh petugas memberi informasi.

"Diharap tenang! Pesawat kehilangan kendali, tetap tenang di tempat." Ujar seorang Pramugara menginstrupsi.

"Hiks..hikss..ayah ibu.. Myunnie takut." Suho semakin mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh ibunya.

"Hikss..hiks.. Cehun takut!" Sehun juga mempererat pelukannya ke dada sang ayah.

Sedangkan kedua orangtua mereka hanya tersenyum.

"Berbahagialah, Joon Myeon tolong jaga adikmu." Ucap Ibu Suho dan tiba-tiba pesawat itu menabrak sesuatu menyebabkan bunyi yang dahsyat.

BRUAAAAAAAAKKKK...DOOORR

-SKIP TIME-

"Hiks..hiks.. ayah ibu! Kalian jahat, ayah! Kau bilang jika kau tidak akan meninggalkan kami! Kau bohong ayah! Bohoongg! Hiks..hikss.." Sehun menangis didepan makam kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Suho hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung adiknya, berusaha menenangkan adik kesayangannya.

"Sehun, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Suho dan Sehun pun mengangguk.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hyungie~ wajahmu tampak pucat, kau sakit?" Tanya Lay khawatir melihat wajah Suho yang menurutnya sangat pucat seperti kekurangan darah.

"Hanya pusing sedikit Lay, mungkin aku kurang tidur." Jawab Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya. Semenjak kejadian itu Suho mengalami penyakit Leukimia atau kanker darah, jika leukimia nya kambuh ia akan batuk yang mengeluarkan darah, dan jika ia kepanasan akan mimisan.

"Uhuuukkk.." Suho terbatuk dan memegangi dadanya yang teramat sakit ia melihat tangannya ada darah.

"_Hyung_! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Lay penasaran melihat Suho yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Gwencana_!" Suho berlari, tetapi langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika ia menabrak seorang pangeran kampus dengan teman-teman segerombolannya, yah dia adalah Kris.

"Hey bocah! Kau tak liat jalan hah? Dasar kurcaci!" Olok Kris dengan memberi Suho tatapan mautnya.

"_M-Mianhae_, a-aku t-tidak s-sengaja K-kris.." Ucap Suho dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat takut jika berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Hey kalau kau berbicara lihatlah lawan bicaramu bocah tengik!" Kris tersenyum meremehkan, dengan keberaniannya yang 0,1 % Suho mendongakkan kepalanya ditatapnya Kris yang sedang tersenyum dengannya, ia tahu Kris tersenyum sinis bukan tersenyum tulus, ia melihat sorot mata Kris terdapat bola mata yang sangat akan lamunannya ia segera menggelengkan mengapa jantung Suho berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu jika aku tampan bocah kerdil, hahahaha." Kris tertawa dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Suho yang tengah membeku, ia lupa jika ia akan membersihkan darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dan di telapak tangannya.

Kris _POV_

Aku melihat ditelapak tangan dan di sudut bibir Suho ada darah, dia kenapa?, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku memperhatikannya? Cih, tak mungkin aku mempunyai perasaan dengan bocah kerdil itu.

"Hayyo! Kau pasti melamunkan Suho iya kan?" Chanyeol menepuk bahuku, dan menaik turunkan alisnya, membuat dia seperti orang aneh.

"Cih! Tak sudi!" Jawabku dengan berbohong, jika aku berkata jujur mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampanku?

"Baguslah kalau begitu hahaha, ku kira kau jatuh pada pesonanya." Ucap Chanyeol asal, tapi jika boleh jujur aku merasakan detak jantungku berdegup sangat kencang dari biasanya ketika ia mengamati wajahku dan tak sengaja aku juga mengamati wajahnya yang begitu sempurna, mata yang teduh, hidung yang mancung, alis tebal, dan jangan lupakan bibir _kissable_ nya yang ingin ku kecup 'uuuggghh' Kau ini kenapa Kris? Ingat! Dia namja jalang!.

Normal _POV_

Suho sedang tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tiduran di kasur _apartemen_nya, Sehun belum pulang katanya ia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah temannya, Suho tidak melarangnya toh ini juga malam minggu, ia jika malam minggu tidak bekerja karena pamannya –Kim Ryewook- melarangnya, meskipun pemilik _bar_ tempat ia bekerja milik adik ayahnya, sedang senangnya ia melamun sendiri, ponselnya berbunyi

_Drrtt..Drrtt.._

_From : Kim Min Seok_

_Subject : Penting!_

_Suho, tadi siang ketika aku bertemu dengan Yesung songsaenim ia berpesan kepadaku jika kau sekelompok dengan aku, Lay, Chen, Tao, Chanyeol dan datang ke apartemenku nde?^^_

_Received one minute ago_

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?" Mata Suho membulat seketika setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"ARRGGGHHH TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU SEKELOMPOK DENGAN DUA TOWER KEMBAR ITUU!" Teriak Suho frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

_To : Kim Min Seok_

_Subject : -_

_Oke, aku akan kesana jam 7 pagi._

Oke! Saat ini Suho sedang frustasi, kenapa harus ada orang itu –Kris dan Chanyeol- dia langsung menyambar jaket, topi, dan kacamata _rayban _miliknya dan melenggang kesuatu tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya, toh hari ini ia diberi libur oleh pemilik _bar _yang diketahui bernama Lee Donghae.

-Skip Time-

Hujan mengguyur kota _Seoul_ malam ini, Suho merutuki dirinya yang tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan, ia sedang berteduh di sebuah bangunan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _restaurant _yang telah kosong karena sudah tutup beberapa jam yang menengok jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

'22.00.p.m. KST'

Suho menghela nafasnya, hujan yang sedaritadi mengucur deras tidak berhenti, ia khawatir jika Sehun sudah pulang dan kunci _apartemen_ masih berada di tangan Suho. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk adiknya yang mungkin sudah pulang.

_To : Sehun babykiddie_

_Subject : Hyung Terjebak Hujan._

_Sehunnie~ kau sudah pulang? Hyung masih di depan restaurant Dimsum. Hyung pikir hari ini tidak hujan, dan hyung masih berteduh di depan restaurant hyung ne? _

Tidak lama Suho mengirim pesan kepada adiknya, ponselnya bergetar.

_From : Sehun babykiddie_

_Subject : Gwencana Hyung^^_

_Aku belum pulang myoenni hyung~ kau terjebak hujan? Aduhh bagaimana bisa hyung? Ck -,- kau ini kan tidak kuat dingin! Cepatlah pulang naik taxi atau bus atau mungkin kau telfon Lay Hyung, suruh dia jemput hyung! Sepertinya aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan Hyung karena tugas kami belum selesai._

Suho berdecak sebal, ia tahu bahwa Sehun menyukai _sunbae_ -nya itu, tapi jika dipikir-pikir seorang _sunbae_ mengerjakan tugas bersama _hoombae _itu tidak masuk akal, jelas-jelas guru mereka berbeda, kelas mereka pun berbeda, tentu saja mata pelajarannya Sehun dan Luhan memang mengerjakan tugas, tugas _dance, _ya tugas_ dance, _mereka adalah wakil dari Seoul High School untuk maju ketingkat se-antero Korea Selatan.

Lama berdiam diri disini membuat Suho menggigil kedinginan, ia memang tak kuat dengan hawa seperti ini.

"Ugghh.. ya tuhan, aku tidak kuat..brrr.." Suho merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai.

Lama-lama penglihatan Suho buram dan ia jatuh terkapar di depan _restaurant_ tersebut.

-Skip Time-

Suho mengerjapkan matanya, pikirannya masih belum terkoneksi (?) ia bingung karena ini bukanlah kamarnya, Suho paham betul jika kamar _apartemen_nya berwarna putih dengan _walpaper polkadot _hitam putih.

"Euunngghh.." Lenguh Suho saat merasa pening yang menjalar di pelan-pelan ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk disandaran kasur milik siapa, Suho-pun tak tahu.

Suho ingin mengambil ponsel di saku celana jeans yang kemarin ia pakai, tetapi na'as ia malah menemukan dirinya menggunakan celana _training _yang besar dan malah kebesaran.

"A-Aku d-dimana?" Akhirnya Suho angkat bicara dengan suara yang serak karena bangun tidur.

"Kau berada di _apartement _ku." Jawab seseorang dengan suara yang bernada _bass _atau mata Suho terbelalak kaget, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

.

Penasaran? Ahahaha tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ^^ Review pleaseee T.T


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aku d-dimana?" Akhirnya Suho angkat bicara dengan suara yang serak karena bangun tidur.

"Kau berada di _apartement _ku." Jawab seseorang dengan suara yang bernada _bass _atau mata Suho terbelalak kaget, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini.

.

.

.

ENJOYYY!

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! *Tebar-tebarBajuWOLF,BWCW*

.

.

.

"C-Chanyeol?" Suho kaget, kenapa dia bisa ada di _apartement_ Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol membencinya dan bisa dibilang sangat anti terhadap dirinya.

"_Ne?_" Chanyeol mendekati Suho, Suho mundur kebelakang –SandaranTempatTidur-

"K-kenapa b-bisa a-aku a-ada d-disini?" Tanya Suho dengan raut wajah bingung, nada suaranya masih terdengar begitu gemetar.

"Semalam kau tergeletak tak berdaya di depan _restaurant dimsum _kau tak ingat?"

"_A-Aniyo.. _a-aku m-mau p-pulang, d-dimana b-baju ku?" Tubuh Suho terus saja gemetar entah apa ia merasa badannya sangat tidak enak.

"Kau tidak usah pulang, sepertinya pagi akan datang...emm kau mau mandi?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan nada halus, membuat Suho merasa aneh dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Ehm, baiklah.. ini jam berapa?"

"Jam 05.00 pagi." Lalu Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan sepertinya ia akan membuatkan sebuah menu sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan Suho.

-Skip Time-

Mereka berdua –ekhem- maksud saya Suho dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati _breakfast _buatan Chanyeol, suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka, bukan mereka tetapi hanya Chanyeol saja yang merasa degup jantungnya berdetak 2 kali dari biasanya sedangkan Suho masih memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening sedari pagi.

"Kau kenapa Suho?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan Suho yang sedaritadi memijat pelipisnya bahkan makanan buatan Chanyeol belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Eh?" Suho mendongak, melihat wajah Chanyeol yang nampak khawatir dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan? Tidak aku beri racun di dalamnya."

"Eh.. bukan seperti itu Chanyeol, hanya saja aku sangat pusing hari ini."

"Oh..minumlah obat ini." Ujar Chanyeol lalu memberikan obat untuk Suho.

"Terimakasih." Lalu Suho meminumnya.

Suho sudah bilang kepada Chanyeol jika hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah Xiumin untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Yesung _Songsaenim._

Sesampainya dirumah Xiumin nampak Lay yang sedang mendengarkan _music _di _ipod_nya menggunakan _headset _supaya Xiumin sang pemilik rumah tidak marah-marah, Tao yang sedang asyik di depan _notebook _mencari bahan untuk tugas kelompok yang diberikan Yesung _Songsaenim, _Chen asyik menggoda Xiumin kekasih hatinya, jika dilihat pasangan itu masih nampak malu-malu kucing(?) membuat Suho tertawa didalam hatinya, Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol, nampaknya Chanyeol juga sibuk dengan _iphone apple _miliknya, mungkin sedang _Voice Line_ dengan yang Suho tahu kurang 1 anak yang belum hadir dalam tugas kelompok ini, ya dia Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan, Suho berharap jika hari ini Kris tidak datang, karena Suho malas untuk melihat wajah Kris.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong~

Suara bel dari luar membuat Xiumin yang sedang ber_lovey dovey_ dengan Chen terhenti, pasalnya orang yang memencet bel itu sangat tidak sopan, berulang-ulang dan dipencet secara kasar pula.

"Eoh Kris! Bisakah kau pencet bel rumahku dengan santai?!" Pekik Xiumin kesal, sedangkan Kris langsung melesat masuk, padahal sang tuan rumah belum memperbolehkan dirinya masuk, tapi apa daya? Seorang Kris Wu dilawan tidak akan yang mendengar percakapan dari luar hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia juga siap dengan semua olokan yang akan Kris berikan kepada dirinya.

"Hey! _What's Up broo_!" Seru Chanyeol antusias ketika Kris duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Hm." Singkat Kris, saat ini tatapan matanya mengarah pada Suho yang sedang membantu Tao mencari bahan tugas kelompok tersenyum sinis, seperti biasa ia akan menghampiri Suho lalu ia akan mengolok dengan sesuka hatinya, tetapi kali ini hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan itu semua.

"Uggghhh! Bagaimana? Siapa yang akan jadi _narator_ disini?" Tanya Suho sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat kesan imut untuk dirinya, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap Suho dengan tatapan o_O.

" Emm...saya ada usul!" Tao nampak berkonsentrasi, lalu menyampaikan hasil pikirannya.

"Ketua dipimpin Suho, _Narator _1 Kris _Narator _2 Chen, _ Note _tulis Lay, _Narasumber _1 aku, dan _Narasumber _2 Xiumin hyung bagaimana?" Usul Tao dan tak lupa ia menampilkan senyumannya membuat Lay klepek-klepek (?).

"Oke aku setuju!" Seru Chen, Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin, sedangkan dua tower kembar itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing yaitu tidur memutar bola matanya kesal lalu ia merogoh _handphone _yang berada di saku celananya, ternyata disana ada 20 _Missed Call, _15 _Message, _dan 3 _Voice Line_, setelah dibuka semua isinya adalah _contact_ Sehun, SehunBabbyKiddie, dan Oh Se Hoon, dan tunggu satu lagi dari nomor tidak dikenal mengirim pesan untuknya.

_From : xxxxxxx_

_Subject : -_

_Besok kau datang kerumah Xiumin jam 7._

_-YiFan_

Suho membeku, kenapa Kris bisa tau nomor telefonnya? Dan mengapa kini jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat melihat Kris yang duduk disampingnya dan ikut membaca pesan masuk dari mendekat ke telinga Suho dan membisikkan kata-kata.

'Kau terlambat membacanya Kim Joon Myeon.' Seringaian lebar terbentuk diwajah Kris yang cool, dan terlihat santai, Suho tidak tahu bagaimana cara menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan itu.

"Eh m-mianhae a-aku b-baru membuka ponselku karena..." Suho nampak gugup jika berbicara dengan Kris, bukan seperti biasanya, jika biasanya ia akan merasa takut tetapi sekarang ia merasa gugup bukan karena takut tetapi karena dia ada rasa (?) dengan Kris.

"Karena apa?" Kris terlihat penasaran, sebelumnya ia belum pernah seperti ini dengan Suho.

"Karena, aku menginap di _apartement _Chanyeol." Ucapan Suho berhasil membuat hati Kris tersayat ribuan pisau, entah mengapa mendengar nama Chanyeol yang _notabene _sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh." Jawab Kris dengan cuek, meski didalam hatinya ia ingin bertanya-tanya dengan Suho sebab akibat yang dialami juga tidak tahu mengapa ia penasaran dengan kehidupan Suho, apa dia mencintai _namja _imut yang duduk disampingnya? Tetapi Kris langsung menepis pemikiran yang tak masuk akal itu, dan kembali membantu anggota kelompoknya.

Kris kenapa Kris? TeBeCe...mungkin agak lama updatenya, because kerjaan numpukkk...terimakasih buat yang udah repiew *Tebar-tebarKisseu*

.

.

.

Te to The Be to the Ce

.

.

Te Be Ce

.

.

Review ayo revieww! KrisHo shipperrrr~~~~~~

Maaf kalau chap ini sedikit pake banget soalnya ngetikku ngebuttttttt... besok ada ulangan IPS + matematika TTATT HUAAAAAAAA ;A; #CurColModeOn


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf, ini saya gabungin dari part 2 sampe part 3, sengaja update sampai 3 chapter...karena saya bakal lamaaaaaaaa update hehehe sibuk buat tugas, powerpoint dan lain-lain #CurcolModeOn!

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

.

.

ENJOYY^^^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena apa?" Kris terlihat penasaran, sebelumnya ia belum pernah seperti ini dengan Suho.

"Karena, aku menginap di _apartement _Chanyeol." Ucapan Suho berhasil membuat hati Kris tersayat ribuan pisau, entah mengapa mendengar nama Chanyeol yang _notabene _sahabatnya sendiri.

"Oh." Jawab Kris dengan cuek, meski didalam hatinya ia ingin bertanya-tanya dengan Suho sebab akibat yang dialami Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~

.

.

.

KEEP SMILE :D

.

.

.

JOGET CAESAR WITH KRISHO *PLAAK*

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Suho, Kris, Chanyeol, Lay, dan Tao sudah berpamitan kepada Xiumin, sedangkan Chen? Ia masih melanjutkan _lovey dovey _dengan Xiumin.

"Lay ge.. kajja kau ku antar." Tawar Tao.

"T-Tapi, S-Suho..?" Jawab Lay dengan ragu-ragu dan sesekali memandang ke arah Suho.

"Sudahlah xingie~ aku akan dijemput Sehunnie~." Nampak Suho yang tengah menggoda Lay dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya, dan itu membuat pipi Lay merona merah.

"B-Baiklah, Kris, Chanyeol, myoenni hyung aku duluan, paipai~" Lalu Lay dan Tao tancap gas (?) meninggalkan tiga sejoli ahh bukan, tiga manusia yang sedang dilanda _heart attack._

"Kris hyung! Kajja kita pulang, bosan lama-lama disini." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa berpamitan dengan Suho, karena ia harus jaga _image _didepan Kris, Chanyeol harus bersikap dingin dengan Suho, padahal sebenarnya didalam hati ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Suho dan memeluknya.

"Hm." Kris mengikuti jejak Chanyeol tanpa memandang Suho yang sedang menatap kepergian dua tower (?) kembar itu.

'Kenapa sikap mereka berubah drastis? Terutama Chanyeol, bukankah tadi pagi ia bersifat manis didepanku?' Batin Suho tanpa mengerjapkan matanya.

'Arrgghh! Suho kau ini kenapa penasaran! Ya tuhaann!' Suho segera membuyarkan lamunannya karena Sehun sang adik telah datang dengan menaiki sebuah motor besar pemberian dari paman mereka juga.

"Kajja hyung!"

Suho lalu naik ke motor Sehun dan langsung menuju ke _apartement_ mereka.

"Hyungie~ kau tahu? Aku..akuu.." Suho yang kini sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofa sembari menonton _televisi _yang menyiarkan sebuah _boyband_ baru keluaran _entertainment _yang sedang kondang di kalangan dunia, tetapi Suho tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu ia menatap Sehun.

"Wae?"

"Aku, emm menyukai Luhan hyung." Ucap Sehun sambil menahan malunya, Suho hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Emm, dan aku menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku hyung.." Sehun kini menunduk dan muncullah samar-samar rona merah di pipinya.

"MWOYA! SEHUNNIE SUDAH REMAJA!" Teriak Suho dengan keras, untung saja di _apartement _mereka sudah dilapisi dengan peredam, kalau tidak pasti sekarang kamar mereka sudah gosong disembur(?) oleh para tetangga.

"Ck! Aisshh hyung! -,- kau ini.." Sehun membekap mulut Suho supaya tidak berteriak lagi.

"ahh..mianhae, lalu lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Suho dengan antusias.

"Dan dia menerimanya..ahh terimakasih ya tuhaann..yeyeyeye!" Kini Sehun meloncat-loncat diatas sofa yang ia duduki bersama Suho.

"KIM SEHUN JANGAN LONCAT-LONCAT! SOFA INI JUGA BELUM LUNAS!" Teriak Suho dengan nada amarahnya.

"Oh, hehe mianhae mianhae." Sehun hanya menyengir.

"Hyung mau bersiap-siap kerja." Suho melesat pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap bekerja di _bar _milik pamannya.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia sedang berguling-guling tak jelas di depan ruang santai.

FLAT FACE

"Pesanan anda tuan, silahkan dinikmati." Suho menyuguhkan secangkir _whiskey _untuk pelanggannya.

"terimakasih." Jawab pelanggan itu dengan tersenyum genit ke arah Suho, sebelum Suho kembali ke meja _bartender _nya pelanggan itu memanggil Suho.

"Hey! Siapa namamu?"

"Ah! Saya Joonmyeon."

"Kau cantik sekali." Pelanggan itu mencolek dagu Suho membuat Suho membelalakan matanya.

"Eh, maaf tuan saya permisi." Lalu Suho pergi meninggalkan pelanggan mesum itu yang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

.

.

"uugghh...aku tidak tahan berada disini.." Keluh Suho kepada temannya bernama adalah rekan kerja di _bar _itu.

"Ahahaha..hanya digoda seperti itu saja kau sudah frustasi, kau tidak tahu? Dio saja digoda seperti itu hanya tersenyum, Kai juga dia sudah pernah ditiduri dengan pelanggan mesum." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ishh, aku kan bukan namja seperti itu." Suho menggerutu, ia melihat ke arah panggung terdapat seorang _namja _yang membawa gitar, Suho tak habis pikir, padahal ini di _bar _jelas-jelas saja _music _nya ber _genre remix._

"Baek itu siapa?" Tanya Suho penasaran.

"Dia Fan.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Fan siapa? Kipas angin?" Tanya Suho dengan tampang watados, Suho penasaran dengan _namja _yang sekarang sedang mengecek _microphone _dan gitarnya.

"Aisshh kau ini, namanya Wu Fan Chan, itu bukan nama aslinya sebenarnya itu hanya _namestage _saja, kalau aslinya aku tidak tahu." Jelas Baekhyun, dan Suho baru sadar jika hari ini adalah jadwal _acoustic live music, _dan ia tersenyum karena Suho adalah penyuka musik akustik.

"Cek..cek..cek..hana dul set..net.." Ucap penyanyi itu dengan mengetes suara _microphone._

'Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.' Batin Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang _namja _yang memakai topi, kacamata hitam, dan Suho tidak mengenali _namja _itu.

"Malam ini saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang mewakili perasaan saya." Lalu penyanyi itu menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang Suho dan Kris sukai, memang Suho tahu jika Kris menyukai lagu itu terbukti _ringtone handphone _Kris adalah lagu itu, tapi kenapa saat Suho memikirkan Kris ia tersenyum seperti orang gila? Dan Suho langsung menepis pikirannya, menikmati setiap dentingan yang mengalun di gitar penyanyi itu.

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby i'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky i'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where i have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again~_

_Ooohh..ohhh..oohh.._

_(Jason Mraz ft Colbie Calliat-Lucky)_

Setelah lagu itu selesai Suho langsung menghampiri penyanyi itu, dan sebenarnya jam kerja Suho sudah selesai sedari tadi.

"Hay..suaramu bagus sekali, aku suka permainan gitarmu tadi..em _by the way _siapa namamu?" Tanya Suho, saat ini mereka sudah berada di _basement bar _ penyanyi tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya, membuat Suho bingung dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"S-Suho.." Ucap _namja _itu tergugup.

"Hah? Kau tahu siapa namaku?" Suho menahan tangan _namja _itu sebelum _namja _itu berlari.

"A..Aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

Te to the Be to the Ce.

.

.

TBC^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review! PLEASE :*

.

.

.

.

YANG REVIEW DAPET CIVOKAN DARI BIAS KALIAN...

.

.

.

.

.

.

DALEM MIMPI TAPI HAHAHAHAKS :P

.

.

GOMAWO Buat para REVIEW dan ReadersJ


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE! CHAPTER 4!

Terimakasih yang udah follow dan menjadikan cerita ini sebagai favourite, mianhae update lama gegara pulsa modem habis TTAATT ;A; kalau mau cerita yang agak bagus dan sedikit typo readers-deul boleh mampir di asianfanfics nama authornya JoonMyeonYiFan, hehehe emeng-emeng saya gatahu kalau ada typo, perasaan saya itu udah bagus, lah terus langsung saya ctrl + z alias paste and then gak aku baca lagi, dan banyak typo nyaaa huweeeeee TTTAAAATTT Tapi mungkin ini yang chapter 4 akan saya perbaharui lagi #BanyakOmongLuThor. Dan saya nulis ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya U.K'S, Exist, Iklim, Spoon lagu-lagu malaysia jaman dulu..^^ pas banget buat feel ff ini

Balasan Review :

**_DiraaLeeXiOh_**

_Suho enak buat di kasih peran yang tragis-tragis gituu hehehehe, Krisho momment nya masih sedikit ya? Hahahaha mianhae ^^ nanti juga bakal ada, gomawoo sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review ff abal-abal ini XP._

**_Ruiki Kaera_**

_Mianhae oenni... aku masih bingung karena banyak yang request ff KrisHo, dan jadi banyak kata-kata yang gak nyambung... Gomawo sudah review..Terus sama masalah typo! Huaaaa streess! Oenni bisa baca di asianfanfics, kata-kata itu sebenernya kayak gini :_

_"Oke Aku setuju!" Seru Chen, Suho, Lay, dan Xiumin, sedangkan dua tower kembar itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing yaitu tidur memutar bola matanya kesal lalu ia merogoh handphone yang berada di saku celananya, ternyata disana ada 20 Missed Call, 15 Message, dan 3 Voice Line, setelah dibuka semua isinya adalah contact Sehun, SehunBabbyKiddie, dan Oh Se Hoon, dan tunggu satu lagi dari nomor tidak dikenal mengirim pesan oenni, huks...huks... banyak salahnya TTAATT ._

**_Adhanilhj_**

_Ini saya sudah lanjut QAQA hehehehe KrisYeol bersaing buat dapetin aku #Eh! Suho maksudnya hehehehe, gomawo sudah review :*_

**_Kyu_**

_Ini sudah panjang belum? Hehehehe.. gomawo sudah review :D_

**_Chanss_**

_Kepo ya? Hahahaha ini sudaahh^^_

**_Briesies_**

_Lahya tuh Kris! Emang Suho salah apa sama kamu Kris? Hahahaha gomawo sudah review._

**_Chans_**

_LANJUTKAN! HOREE :d_

**_Dumdum_**

_Sudahhh...laf yu too wkwkwkw XD_

**_Hello K_**

_\(^o^)" terimakasih karena sudah bilang ff abal-abal ini dengan kata-kata bagus, iyaa saya juga tidak tahuu TTAATT Kalau harus edit lagi sebelum publish, sebenarnya penyebab meninggalnya ortu joonHoon itu kecelakaan pesawat, dan ada kata-kata kereta api gegara ini ff buat cerpen sekolah saya, latar dan penokohan juga saya ubah,, dan waktu saya publish di lupa edit #Plok! Gomawoo sudah review :*_

**_Nuguya_**

_Iya saya menyadarii TTATT hiks..hiks..kali ini saya akan meneliti lebih lanjut lagi okeee! Gomawo atas review nya_

**_Iamlala_**

_Nee :D_

**_Yuan_**

_Terimakasihh padahal ff ini gak ada keren-kerennya sama sekali, mana banyak typo-_-" hiks..ni sudah lanjutt.. Gomawo ;)_

**_AdhaniLHJ_**

_Banyak typo memang, dan tolong dimaklumi hyaa hehehehe gomawo :D_

**_Yongchan_**

_Okee (y)_

**_KrisHo WonKyu_**

_Khamsahamnida J_

**_Ruiki Kaera_**

_Iya saya masih SMP, Iya kakak makasih sarannya yang bermanfaat bagi diri saya..._

**_DEPO LDH_**

_Hiduppp! Kris sama Suho kan emang hidup kak hehehehe #PeaceUp_

**_Shyoon88_**

_SIIPPP_

**_Nurfadillah_**

_Gomawoo_

**_Junmoney_**

_Mungkin di chapter 5 bakalan banyak momment :D_

**_Cho KhunRy_**

_Penasaran boleeeehh, tapi jangan mati penasaran ya ahahahaha._

**_DianaSangadji_**

_Bisa ketebak kan? Hahahaha iyaaa maakasihh_

_Siipp_

**_Aspirerainbow_**

_Sehun sama aku ;) #DibacokLuhan wkwkwkwk okeee XD_

**_Jung Soo Jun_**

_Siapa kamu? Ehh wkwkkwk.. iya2 el..makasih loh udah review..meski setiap hari ketemu dikelass, tapi kamu tetep nyempetin buat review wkwkwkwk..Wordpress? males ahh wkwkkwk._

**_Termakasih banyak buat para readers dan yang udah review makasih atas pujian dan sarannya, saya menerima itu semua demi kebagusan ceritanyaa...semoga cepet selesai karena temen saya udah nagih ff KrisHo lain 2 sekaligus #prookk..prookk..prookk.. Dan saya nulis ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya U.K'S, Exist, Iklim, Spoon lagu-lagu malaysia jaman dulu..^^ pas banget buat feel ff ini Dan yang mau tambah-tambah teman add fb saya Paramita Ajeng yang pake baju wolf nya Baekhyun #Pamer-_-" dan invite pin saya *kalauPunyaBB 3247FE98 gogomamawowo:D follow paramita_ajeng bakal di follback kok J_**

**_YA UDAH YOK . ! (Cekidot)_**

**_._**

**_._**

"S-Suho.." Ucap _namja _itu tergugup.

"Hah? Kau tahu siapa namaku?" Suho menahan tangan _namja _itu sebelum _namja _itu berlari.

"A..Aku.."

.

.

.

.

KimJoonMyeonStoryPresent

.

.

.

Flat Face

.

.

.

ENJOY~~

.

.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

.

.

"S-Suho.." Ucap _namja _itu tergugup.

"Hah? Kau tahu siapa namaku?" Suho menahan tangan _namja _itu sebelum _namja _itu berlari.

"A..Aku.." Sebelum _namja _itu menyebutkan namanya, Ada seseorang memanggil Suho.

"Hey! Kim Joon Myeon!" Suho menoleh, menampilkan senyumannya dan Suho segera menghampiri orang itu dan meninggalkan penyanyi tadi, _namja _itu bernafas lega dan langsung pergi dari _basement bar._

"Eh! Ryewook-ssi." Suho segera memeluk pamannya dengan erat.

"Apa kabar?" Suho meregangkan pelukannya, dan menatap paman terbaiknya itu.

"Baik paman, oh iya bagaimana kabar Yesung ahjussi?" Tanya Suho dengan menggoda pamannya yang satu ini, dan sang paman menahan malunya.

"A-ah dia b-baik, ehm Joonmyeon kau mau pulang? Kajja aku antar saja." Ryewook mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan menawarkan Suho untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Ne.. gomawo paman." Dan mereka berdua langsung pulang, tetapi sebelum itu Ryewook mengajak Suho untuk makan malam di _restaurant. _

Canda dan tawa menghiasi Suho dan Ryewook, mereka makan di _restaurant chinese, _makanan kesukaan Ryewook yaitu masakan China terutama _Soup tom yam._

"Joonie, bagaimana kabar Sehun?"

"Baik paman, dia sedang berlatih dance untuk lomba besok lusa."

"Woah.. Jinjja? Anak itu memang hebat sama seperti ayahnya." Ucap Ryewook tanpa melihat ke arah Suho, Suho menghentikan aksi menyantap makanannya, tatapannya kosong, seketika ia teringat dengan kedua orangtuanya ia merindukan orangtuanya, sangat rindu. Bahkan terakhir kali Suho menjenguk makam orangtuanya sewaktu ia berumur 20 tahun, berarti ia sudah 3 tahun melupakan orangtuanya. Sebulir air mata pun jatuh dari mata Suho, Ryewook yang melihat langsung tersentak dan berucap.

"Mianhae Joonmyeon-ah, a-aku t-tidak b-bermaksud.."

"Gwencana ahjussi," Suho tersenyum kecut, menahan isak tangisnya, air matanya ia biarkan mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Menangislah joonmyeon, jika itu membuatmu lega." Ryewook langsung mendekap Suho kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks...appa...oemma...bogoshippo..hiks..maafkan myunmyun, karena melupakan kalian hiks.." Suho menangis di dada pamannya, dia juga menyebutkan panggilan sayang dari appa dan oemmanya.

"Joonmyeon, kau yang sabar ya, ada paman disini yang siap untuk membantumu, kapan saja." Ryewook mengelus surai hitam kelam milik Suho, Ryewook merasa kasihan terhadap Suho, dengan suara Suho yang bergetar, hati Ryewook ikut sakit.

"emm, ahjussi kau boleh pulang dahulu." Ucap Suho yang telah meregangkan pelukannya.

"Tapi-..."

"Aku ingin sendiri malam ini paman." Potong Suho cepat.

"Tapi, jika kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" Tanya Ryewook khawatir, karena Suho termasuk _namja _cantik, dan bisa saja dia di perkosa oleh berandalan-berandalan liar yang berbahaya.

"Aku ini namja paman!" Seru Suho.

"Yasudahlah, terserah kau saja, tapi jika ada apa-apa kau langsung hubungi paman ya? Dan jangan lupakan Sehun!" Perintah Ryewook dengan antusias, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Suho.

Dan dengan itu Ryewook pulang ke _apartement_ nya dan Suho berjalan di tengah malam menuju ke sebuah tempat.

.

"Anyeong, appa oemma." Suho tersenyum ketika dirinya telah sampai di tempat tujuan, makam kedua orangtuanya.

"Myunmyun hari ini datang, pasti kalian menunggu myunmyun kan? Hiks.. Appa saat ini aku butuh sosokmu yang bisa menjadi tauladan bagiku." Suho memeluk batu nisan ayahnya.

"Oemma, aku juga membutuhkanmu, aku butuh kasih sayangmu, perhatianmu, hiks.. dan semua nasehatmu, aku merindukan ucapanmu, setiap kata yang kau tuturkan dengan lembut hiks..myunmyun sekarang ada disini, hiks.." Suho semakin terisak air matanya sudah membasahi kemejanya sendiri. Jika sudah seperti ini Suho akan bercerita sendiri dengan kedua orangtuanya yang mungkin bisa mendengarkannya di alam lain.

"Myunmyun pernah berdoa kepada tuhan, jika myun ingin menyusul appa dan oemma tetapi aku masih ingat dengan Sehun, oemma berpesan jika aku harus menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

"Appa, oemma ada kabar bahagia, kau tahu? Sehun semakin dewasa, dan ia sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih, hahaha aku sangat senang mendengarnya..dia sangat terlihat senang, dan jika aku melihat Sehun tersenyum maupun tertawa serasa bebanku hilang semua." Suho tertawa dengan tawa yang pahit, dan terlihat dipaksakan, ia menceritakan itu semua dengan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Appa, oemma aku lelah hidup, aku tidak kuat.. semua orang menganggap harga diriku rendah dan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang diriku hiks..dan ada seseorang yang bernama Kris, ia sering menjadikanku bahan olokan, mengapa ia sangat membenciku? Apa salahku? Aku juga tidak pernah mengganggu dia ataupun berbuat salah kepadanya."

"Tetapi aku juga menyukai seseorang, dia namja yang sama.. aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mulai tertarik dengan namja yang bernama Kris itu, tapi mungkinkah dia mencintaiku? Ah tidak mungkin hahaha.. ingat Suho! Kau selalu dipandang hina dengan Kris." Setelah menumpahkan seluruh hatinya di makam kedua orangtuanya, ia tersenyum dan meninggalkan makam itu.

.

Suho telah sampai di _apartement _nya, disana terdapat Sehun yang tengah melipatkan tangannya di depan dada, terlihat Sehun yang menahan emosinya, karena hyung kesayangannya baru pulang jam 2 malam.

"Hyung! Kau ini darimana saja siihh?!" Sehun menatap kesal hyungnya yang sekarang sedang membuatkan makan untuk Sehun.

"Mianhae sehunnie, tadi aku bertemu dengan Ryewook-ssi dan aku mampir ke makam appa dan oemma." Jawab Suho santai, ia tahu perubahan wajah Sehun yang muram kini terlihat penasaran.

"Hyung ke makam? Mengapa tidak ajak hunnie?" Sehun mem-_pout_kan bibirnya, dan Suho langsung mencubit pipi Sehun yang terlihat imut.

"Maaf, besok lain kali saja ne, nah sekarang hunnie makan dulu ne, hyung mau ke kamar."

"Ne." Lalu Suho masuk kedalam kamarnya, seperti biasa ia akan merapikan jadwal kuliah besok pagi, dan Suho tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Sehun yang sedang memasukkan daging asap ke mulutnya langsung menyemburkannya kembali.

"KYAAAAA!"

"ADA APA SUHO HYUNG?" Sehun lari dengan kepanikannya.

"SEHUNNIE! BESOK HYUNG LIBURRR! YEYEYEYEYE!" Suho loncat-loncat diatas kasur dan Sehun hanya memasang wajah _sweatdrop._

"Astaga! Oemma kau dulu ngidam apa sih sewaktu hamil Suho hyung? Kenapa dia terlalu kekanakan?-_-" Gumam Sehun, dan Sehun kembali ke meja makan.

"Emm, aku harus apa ya?" Suho tengah mengutak-atik handphonenya.

"Lay..Lay..ahh ini dia." Suho mencari-cari nama Lay di contact nya, dan berhasil menemukannya.

_To : LaYixing_

_Subject : Hi^^_

_Lay, besok kita libur kan? Apa kau ada waktu?_

Suho tersenyum, ia ingin pergi ke lotte world dengan mengajak Sehun, ia berfikir 'sesekali menjadi orang kaya..hahaha'

Tanpa menunggu lama ponsel Suho berdering, menandakan bahwa Lay membalas pesan singkatnya.

_From : LaYixing_

_Subject : Hi too^^_

_Ne, sangat banyaaakkk... kenapa? Mau jalan-jalan?_

'Asyiikk, Sehun kita akan jalan-jalan nak..kekeke~' Batin Suho, tapi percuma dia menyebut nama Sehun karena itu tak akan didengar oleh Sehun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makanannya.

_To : LaYixing_

_Subject : -_

_Nee! Aku ingin ke Lotte world dengan Sehun, kasihan dia... tidak pernah aku ajak jalan-jalan L_

_From : LaYixing_

_Subject : ?_

_Okkeee! Baiklah aku jemput Kim bersaudara jam 7 pagi ne.. sudah aku mau tidur..jaljjayo myunnie hyung^^_

FLAT FACE

Lay, Suho, Sehun, dan Tao saat ini tengah berjalan-jalan di Lotte World, Sehun terlihat sangat senang terbukti sedaritadi Sehun tertawa bersama Tao.

"Hyung, gomawo telah membuatku bahagia hari ini." Ucap Sehun kepada Suho saat mereka berada di taman, sedangkan Lay dan Tao sedang membeli minuman untuk mereka, Suho tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun.

"Ne, cheonma..mianhae hyung tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

"Gwencana hyung, kita bisa bertemu setiap hari itu sudah lebih dari cukup hyung." Sehun mempererat pelukannya.

"Setelah ini apakah kau mau ke makam?" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Suho dengan kaget.

"B-Benarkah Hyung?"

"Ne." Suho mengangguk antusias dan tersenyum.

"Aku mau hyung, terimakasih kau telah membuat ku sangat bahagia hari ini, aku sangat bahagia hyung." Sehun kembali memeluk Suho dengan air mata yang membasahi pundak Suho.

"EKHEM!" Lay dan Tao berdeham memisahkan Sehun dan Suho yang tengah berpelukan.

"Ah! Lay hyung, Tao hyung..hehe mianhae aku sangat bahagia hari ini, sampai-sampai air mata sialan ini keluar." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya secara kasar.

"Hahahaha... tidak masalah Sehunnie~ oh ini bubble tea mu." Tao menyerahkan Bubble tea dengan rasa taro untuk Sehun.

"Gomawooo Tao hyuuunng..~" Sehun memeluk Tao sangat erat, membuat Lay yang ada disampingnya cemburu.

"Eh! Sehunnie~ kau jangan peluk-peluk Tao, nanti ada yang panas disini." Ucap Suho sambil menggoda Lay, Yang digoda memberikan death glare untuk Suho.

"Hahahahha, mianhae Lay hyung."

"Kajja kita naik Bianglala." Sehun menarik tangan Suho, dan itu membuat Suho yang sedang meminum coffenya tersedak.

FLAT FACE

"Anyeong appa, oemma..ini Sehun datang." Sehun tersenyum dan mendekati kedua makam orangtuanya.

"Appa, Oemma mianhae Sehun baru bisa menjenguk hari ini."

"Appa, Oemma, apakah kau merindukan Sehun? Kau tahu Sehun sangat rinduuu sekali dengan kalian, Appa! Kau kan sudah berjanji dengan Sehun saat itu! Jika appa janji tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun, Appa sayang sama Sehun, mana? Kau berbohong appa! Hiks.. mianhae Sehun tidak bermaksud jahat dengan appa, Sehun hanya ingin bersama-sama hidup bahagia dengan appa, oemma, Suho hyung..hiks.." Sehun menangis, Suho yang mendengarnya langsung mengelus punggung Sehun, berusaha menenangkan adik tersayangnya.

"Untung saja ada Suho hyung yang bisa menjadi appa ku saat ini, terimakasih Tuhan kau telah melahirkan Suho hyung di dunia ini, Dia memang kakak yang sangat baik, tidak mudah putus asa, dan selalu sabar. Dia juga sangat sayang dengan Sehun, buktinya saja Sehun hari ini diajak ke Lotte World, dan Suho hyung selalu tersenyum jika Sehun tertawa maupun bersorak gembira..hiks.. Dan Sehun berjanji! Sehun akan selalu menjaga Suho hyung! Agar Sehun tidak kehilangan orang yang Sehun cintai dan Sehun sayangi! Sehun sangat sayang sama Suho hyung..hiks.." Lalu Sehun memeluk Suho, dan menangis sangat kencang, Suho juga menangis.

"Hiks...Hiks..Sehunnie~ maafkan hyung jika selama ini hyung tidak pernah membahagiakanmu...hiks.." Suho mengelus punggung Sehun yang bergetar dan Sehun mencium pipi kakaknya, bukti rasa sayangnya untuk seorang pelindungnya selama ini.

"Oemma, kau beruntung memiliki anak seperti Suho hyung, dia adalah pelindungku, dia adalah guardianku, jika aku sudah sukses nanti aku akan membahagiakan Suho hyung, aku juga akan menyenangkan Suho hyung, Appa, kau tahu? Suho hyung yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga kita, aku sangat sangat beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Suho hyung." Sehun tersenyum dalam tangisnya dan menunduk lesu.

"Aku bukan adik yang berguna untuk Suho hyung." Ucap Sehun lemah.

"Sehunnie~" Suho mengelus surai hitam milik Sehun.

"Aku adik yang tidak berguna." Ulang Sehun, membuat hati Suho teriris sakit.

"Sehun."

"Aku adik yang pemalas, aku adik yang pembangkang."

"KIM SEHUN!" Nada Suho menaik, Suho sangat tidak suka jika Sehun menganggap dirinya sendiri rendah.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu Sehun, kau itu adikku yang sangat berguna! Kau selalu menurut! Kau bukan anak yang pembangkang! Hyung tidak suka jika kau bicara seperti itu Sehun."

"Mianhae hyung..hiks..hiks..hikss.." Sehun memeluk kembali Suho yang terlihat rapuh.

"Hm, kakak adik yang serasi." Seseorang tengah menguping dan mengintip dibalik pohon.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

Maaf kalau KrisHo momment nya ga ada babar blaasss...wkwkwk soalnya ini menceritakan kesedihan dulu :D

.

.

REVIEW!

.

.

GOMAWO... DAN SAYA KASIH BOCORAN, SEBENARNYA PENYANYI BAR ITU YIFAN.. :d Segitu dulu yaaa pai-pai~ mau latihan upacara nihh wkwkwk


	5. Chapter 5

UPDATE CHAPTER 5! ENJOYY

MUNGKIN CHAPTER INI ADA KRISHO MOMMENTNYA ;;)

LALALALA~ BACKSOUND : EXO-Baby Don't Cry, SUJU-KRY, Kyuhyun- Hope is a dream that doesn't sleep.

.

.

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu Sehun, kau itu adikku yang sangat berguna! Kau selalu menurut! Kau bukan anak yang pembangkang! Hyung tidak suka jika kau bicara seperti itu Sehun."

"Mianhae hyung..hiks..hiks..hikss.." Sehun memeluk kembali Suho yang terlihat rapuh.

"Hm, kakak adik yang serasi." Seseorang tengah menguping dan mengintip dibalik pohon.

.

.

ENJOYY~

.

.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan _maximum, _malam ini ia harus ke _Busan Night Bar, _kalian tahu? Kris adalah penyanyi yang dijumpai Suho kemarin malam, mengapa Kris menjadi penyanyi di bar tersebut? Inilah ceritanya..

FLAT FACE #FLASHBACK

"Yifan, daddy and mommy akan ke Kanada besok lusa." Ucap Ayah Kris, Kris bersama keluarganya sedang melaksanakan rutinitas pagi hari, -_Breakfast-._

"So? Whatever, yang terpenting daddy memberiku uang dan kartu kredit itu sudah cukup." Ucap Kris acuh, ia melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"Daddy belum selesai bicara, jadi begini, daddy ingin kau mencari uang sendiri, tidak bergantung pada daddy, dan mommy sudah memberi libur pada seluruh pekerja dirumah ini. Daddy dan mommy ingin kau belajar mandiri." Mata Kris melotot tidak percaya, Kris sudah melayangkan protes, tetapi Daddy-nya hanya menjawab

"Tidak ada penolakan!"

"Huhh..baiklah.." Kris pasrah, tetapi ia bingung harus bekerja dimana.

"Jangan bersedih begitu! Mommy sudah mencarikan seorang butler untukmu, kau tidak akan kecewa dengannya." Ucap mommy Kris enteng, Kris hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan minim, ia bingung harus bekerja apa, tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah _club bar, _ia membaca selembaran dari dalam mobil. Karena terlalu kecil, Kris turun dari mobilnya dan membaca selembaran itu.

"_Busan night bar"_

_Membutuhkan seorang penyanyi atau pemain musik acoustic, dengan syarat_

_Pria/Wanita_

_Usia 20-25 tahun_

_Bisa bermain musik (Bagi pemain musik)_

_Bisa menyanyi _

_Dengan bayaran senilai 10 ribu Won_

Kris tersenyum dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sakunya.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Apakah benar menerima pemain musik?"

"_Ne."_

"Saya ingin melamar, kebetulan saya bisa bermain gitar dan menyanyi."

"_Temui saya besok di ramen siktang."_

"Okay, ghamsahamnida."

"..."

FLAT FACE #FLASHBACKOFF

Ckiiittt..

Mobil Kris berhenti tepat di depan bar tempatnya bekerja, Kris langsung menyambar jaket _baseball _nya dan gitar berwarna putih milik Kris satu-satunya. Kris memasuki bar itu, _Busan Night Bar _bukanlah bar yang menjadi bar terlarang, disana memang terdapat minuman alkohol tetapi tidak ada penyewaan kamar, seluruh pegawainya ber-_gender _namja, bisa dibilang bar itu seperti cafe, tetapi Donghae tetap menyebutnya "Bar".

Kris menghela nafas panjang, pasalnya hari ini bukanlah sip kerja Suho, ia tahu jika Suho hari ini Suho bekerja pada siang hari tadi, itu membuatnya semakin malas untuk bernyanyi.

Kris POV

"Huuuffftt..." Aku malas sekali hari ini, mengapa? Ya karena tidak ada bocah imut itu, jujur saja aku menaruh hati padanya, aku mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju _mini stage _yang disediakan di bar ini.

Aku mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Cek..Cek.. Goodnight everyone, this night i will sing a song for someone, enjoy." Aku mulai mendendangkan sebuah lagu.

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart – search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin for_

_You know it's true _

_Everything i do – i do it for you._

Tepukan tangan menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, aku tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandanganku, tepat di sudut ruangan aku melihat Suho bersama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHANYEOL?

"Hah? Mereka mengapa berada disini?" Batinku menjerit, dan mengapa hatiku sangat sakit sekali, tapi tunggu! Bukankah Chanyeol juga membenci Suho? Kenapa mereka terlihat akur? Bahkan –ekhem- Romatis.

"Permisi Fan Chan-ssi." Sapa seseorang dengan nama samaranku.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Bisakah kau bawakan lagu milik Richard Max?" Pinta seorang yeoja berparas lumayan cantik, menurutku.

"Baik." Dan aku mulai menyanyikan lagu itu, dan tak kusangka pula yeoja itu ikut duduk disebelahku dan bernyanyi bersamaku.

_Wherever you go whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you Suho._

Tanpa sadar aku memanggil nama Suho, dan itu membuat Suho menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku memalingkan wajahku pada yeoja tadi, dia mengatakan terimakasih, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengemasi peralatanku hari ini untuk pulang ke rumah.

Saat sampai di loby bar sebuah tangan mungil menghentikanku.

"Hay.." Sapa seseorang itu, aku menoleh dan aku melihat Suho bersama Chanyeol.

"H-Ha-Hai." Jawabku gugup, siapa yang tidak gugup jika Suho dan Chanyeol berdiri menatapku, Terutama Chanyeol sepertinya dia curiga terhadapku.

"Kau yang kemarin itu kan?" Tanya Suho dengan melukis senyumnya, ya tuhaan ampunilah dosaku jika aku sering berbuat jahat kepadanya.

"Yap." Hukum karma itu ada, aku semakin takut ya Tuhan, kau menciptakan makhluk indah yang sekarang berada didepanku.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku e..e- Wu Fan Chan."

"Ooo, emm Chan-ssi, _by the way _mengapa kau tahu namaku?" Skakmat! Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, Mama tolong aku!

"ee.. enmm.. k-karena-"

"Iya?" Dia nampak menautkan alisnya.

"K-karena d-donghae-ssi memberitahuku, jika kau adalah pegawai teladan dan berparas manis, haha iya aku tahu dari Donghae-ssi." Huufftt untung saja tadi aku melihat sekilas pemilik bar ini.

"Ooo, begitu..gomawo Chan-ssi." Kulihat pipinya yang samar-samar berwarna merah, menambah kesan imut untuk _namja _seperti dia.

"Sehun! Ah aku sudah dijemput, kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu ne? Anyeong Chanyeol, Fan Chan-ssi." Sehun nampaknya sudah menjemput Suho, aku semakin merapatkan jaket ku ketika Suho berteriak ke arah Sehun, karena Sehun sangat membenciku, bahkan aku pernah babak belur dengannya gara-gara aku selalu mem-_bully _Suho.

Normal POV

Kris akan kembali ke mobilnya tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan tangannya.

"Kau Kris kan?" Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kris melongo dan menahan rasa tegangnya.

"Hey! Kau Wu Yi Fan kan?" Ulang Chanyeol, Kris berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Kris?" Kris pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bohong kau! Ini mobil Kris! Sudahlah Kris jujur saja!" Kris nampak terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia membuka jaket dan kacamatanya, dia tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Hah?Kau benar-benar Kris?" Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan Kris yang sekarang tersenyum ke arahnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Kris.

"Ceritakan padaku!" Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Kris, sedangkan Kris hanya menghela nafasnya.

Di dalam perjalanan Chanyeol terus saja bertanya dengan Kris.

"Kris! Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja di bar itu?"

"huuuhh Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali aku berkata padamu hah? Daddy menyuruhku untuk menjadi anak yang mandiri." Jawab Kris.

"Dan aku tanya mengapa kau bersama Suho tadi? Bukankah kau membenci Suho hah?" Tegur Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin.

"E-e..karena a-aku a-ada... tugas dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan kegugupannya.

"Oh." Singkat Kris, mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah bernuansa minimalis yang diyakini adalah rumah Chanyeol.

"Kris?"

"Hm."

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Suho." Aku Chanyeol, Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Hah? Kalau begitu kau harus bersaing denganku, dengan sahabatmu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol tak mengerti apa maksud Kris.

"Karena aku juga mencintainya, jadi liat saja siapa yang akan mendapatkan Suho." Kris menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk-nya dan menutup pintu mobil Kris dengan kasar.

"Baik! Kita lihat nanti!" dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya.

_**FLATFACE**_

Hari ini adalah keberangkatan orangtua Kris ke Kanada, Mau tidak mau Kris harus bangun lebih pagi untuk mengantarkan kedua orangtuanya di bandara, kebetulan selama seminggu kuliah Kris libur.

_**At incheon airport**_

"Bye fan, mommy dan daddy sepertinya tidak akan pulang sebentar, disana mommy and daddy sekitar 2 Tahun, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ucap Daddy Kris , dan entah mengapa Daddy Kris memeluk Kris sangat lama, dan menangis, begitu juga dengan Mommy Kris.

"Mengapa kalian menangis?" Tanya Kris aneh

"Nothing, Yifan saranghae." Lalu orangtua Kris menghilang dari pandangan Kris

"Pengasuhmu akan datang nanti jam 9." Timpal Mommy Kris dari kejauhan.

"Baik."

Flat Face

Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia ingin segera pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Kris langsung menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2, sebelum menaiki tangga bel rumahnya berbunyi.

'Mungkin pengasuh itu datang' Pikir Kris, ia langsung membukakan pintu itu dan nampak terkejut karena yang datang adalah **Suho**.

"Hah?"

"Apa benar ini rumah tuan Wu?" Tanya Suho yang masih menunduk melihat alamat yang ditulis di secarik kertas. Kris masih kaget. Suho menengadah, dan melotot.

"K-Kau?" Suho tergagap, karena Kris berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mengapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Kris dengan tangan yang ia sandarkan di daun pintu.

"A-aku s-suruhan t-tuan W-Wu.."

"Hah? Jadi kau yang menjadi pengasuhku selama 2 Tahun? WHAT THE HELL?!" Seru Kris tidak percaya.

"Uuugghh! Ya Tuhaaann!" Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan Suho. Suho masih berada diluar dengan semua barang-barangnya. Kris berhenti dan melirik ke arah Suho.

"Masuklah!"

"B-Baik t-tuan.." Suho lalu masuk kedalam rumah Kris, dan mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

Kris berhenti mendadak membuat Suho mencium punggung Kris, Suho menghirup aroma maskullin dari tubuh Kris, tapi ia langsung sadar dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ini kamarmu." Tunjuk Kris dengan tangannya.

"G-Gomawo t-tuan." Suho memasuki kamar itu, dan hendak menutup pintu tetapi tangan Kris menghalangi.

"J-Joonmyeon.." Ucap Kris tergugup, Dan kenapa jantung Kris berdebar-debar melihat Suho dihadapannya.

"Y-Ya t-tuan?..."

"Tolong jangan panggil aku tuan, panggil aku Kris saja." Lalu Kris berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang mematung.

"D-Dia m-memanggilku? Dengan nama asliku?" Gumam Suho menahan malunya, dan segera Suho masuk ke kamarnya.

.

SUHO POV

Malam telah tiba, aku masak untuk makan malam, aku diberi cuti dengan pamanku karena suruhan tuan wu untuk menjaga anaknya, yang ternyata adalah Kris.

"K-Kris makan malam sudah siap." Ujarku sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Kris.

"Ya." Jawab Kris singkat, dan tidak lama dia keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang, tetapi lengannya ditekuk sampai siku, celana panjang dan sepatu bermerk vans, dan tunggu? Dia membawa gitarr? Gitar itu kan dipakai dengan penyanyi di bar waktu itu.

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kris, jawaban itu membuat hatiku sakit, ternyata Kris memang benci terhadapku, dan aku akan membuang perasaanku padanya.

"Oh, yasudah." Aku lalu turun dari tangga menuju ke meja makan.

.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" Tanyanya penuh kecurigaan.

"Iya..tenang saja ini enak kok." Jawabku dengan mantap.

"Ah, aku malas, aku mau pergi." Hah? Pergi? Bahkan dia tidak menyentuh masakanku sama sekali, aku memasak ini dengan susah payah, dan dia hanya mengacuhkanku? Aku menghela nafas, menahan sakit hati.

'Sabar Suho, kau pasti kuat..hanya 2 tahun bersamanya.' Pikirku, dan malam ini aku memakan hasil masakanku sendiri dengan tangisan.

Normal POV

"Jam 12 malam? Mengapa Kris belum pulang?" Suho sedaritadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

"Aku sangat mengantuukk, bagaimana ini?" Suho sangat cemas jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kris.

Jam 1 malam akhirnya Suho terlelap di sofa ruang tamu.

Cklek~

Pintu ruang depan nampak terbuka, terlihat sosok Kris yang menguap menahan kantuknya. Kris menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menuju lantai 2, tetapi saat kakinya melangkah di dekat ruang tamu, ia melihat Suho terbaring di sofa.

'Pasti dia menungguku, mianhae princess' Batin Kris, ia menaruh gitarnya di sofa dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Suho menuju kamarnya.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Suho di ranjangnya, dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

"Jaljjayo nae princess." Ucap Kris dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Suho sambil memeluknya.

_**FLATFACE**_

Kring...kring...kring..

Ponsel Kris berdering, membuat Kris melenguh tanpa memperdulikkan ponselnya, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Suho.

Kring...Kring..kring..

"Uggghh...mengganggu saja!" Kris langsung mengangkat telfonnya tanpa mempedulikkan nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Hey! Mengganggu saja! Kau kira ini jam berapa hah?" Omel Kris dengan suara beratnya.

"_Mianhae tuan Kris, ini saya bibi Im."_

"Ada apa?"

"_Tuan Wu dan nyonya Wu kecelakaan saat pesawat mereka akan mendarat di bandara Kanada, saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit Kanada, Daddy ingin bicara kepadamu."_

"APAA? D-daddy.. hiks.." Kris tak percaya dengan omongan bibi Im.

"_Hallo k-kris, i-ini d-daddy.."_

"Daddy jangan tinggalkan Kris, Kris akan secepatnya kesana dan—"

"_Tak perlu K-kris, d-daddy i-ingin berbicara k-kepadamu." _Suara Daddy Kris terdengar lemas.

"_D-daddy i-ingin k-kau s-segera m-menikah d-dan t-tolong t-teruskan p-perusahaan d-daddy.. i-ibu m-mu s-sudah hiks—" _Lanjut daddy Kris.

"Tolong daddy hiks..jangan bicara seolah-olah kita akan berpisah selamanya hiks.. mommy kenapa daddy?hiks.." Kris menangis dan tangisan Kris membuat Suho bangun dari tidurnya, Suho kaget mendengar suara Kris yang saat ini sedang terisak.

"_D-daddy a-akan menyusul m-mommy m-mu... D-daddy s-sayang p-padamu—" _Terdengar suara isak tangis dan suara handphone terjatuh, bahkan Kris sempat mendengar Bibi Im berbicara_ "Tuan tolong jangan tinggalkan kami.."_

"K-Kris juga sangat menyayangi Daddy hiks..hiks...hiks.." Dan telefon Kris terputus.

"DADDYY! MOMMYY! KRIS SAYANG KALIAN Hiks..hiks..hiks.." Kris menangis sejadi-jadinya, Suho menenangkan Kris dalam pelukannya, Suho teringat dengan kejadiannya jaman dahulu, sama persis seperti Kris.

"Uljjima Kris, Daddy dan Mommy mu pasti sangat menyayangimu." Suho mengelus punggung Kris, Kris mempererat pelukannya dan menangis semakin keras.

"M-mianhae S-suho, a-aku m-minta m-maaf p-padamu hiks.. s-selama i-ini a-aku s-selalu m-membully mu dan hikss... hukum karma itu b-benar benar ada hiks.. maafkan aku.." Kris berbicara masih dengan memeluk Suho.

"Ne aku sudah memaafkanmu Kris, sssttt uljima ne.." Tiba-tiba Kris meregangkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Suho.

CHUP~

Suho kaget tetapi sesaat dia menikmati ciuman Kris.

"Saranghae Suho, maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku untuk selamanya?" Suho lagi-lagi terkaget atas ucapan Kris kepadanya.

"T-tapi k-kau kan t-tidak m-menyukai ku Kris?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu tetapi aku mencintaimu Suho, Kim Joon Myeon." Kris tersenyum, Suho menatap mata Kris mencoba mencari kebohongan, namun hasilnya nihil.

"N-nado s-saranghae Kris hikss.., my flat face.." Suho menangis dan memeluk Kris.

"Myunnie~ aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicaralah Kris."

"Daddy dan Mommy meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, Daddy berpesan jika aku harus segera menikah, meninggalkan kuliahku dan harus mengurus perusahaan Wu corp.."

"HAH? TUAN WU hiks.. tidak mungkin Kris."

"Ssstt.. mereka sudah tenang, mungkin mereka bahagia mengetahui aku bersamamu disini.. so, menikahlah denganku Suho."

"Ne.."

CHUP~

"Gomawo princess.." Kris tersenyum, Suho tersenyum.

.

.

2 YEARS LATER

Kris dan Suho sudah menikah mereka hidup bahagia, Chanyeol sudah punya pengganti bernama Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan mereka akan segera menyusul pasangang KrisHo, Lay dan Tao mereka pindah ke China.

"Kris! Akhirnya kau yang menang... hahaha selamat ne.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh Kris.

"Hahahaha, aku kan penakluk hati Suho, iyakan chagiya~" Kris mengerling genit ke arah Suho.

"Iiisshhh..." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey Kris hyung! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Suho hyung, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendangmu ke planet mars." Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Tenang Sehun, kupastikan Suho akan baik-baik saja, kecuali untuk malam ini, aku yakin dia tidak bisa berjalan selama 2 Minggu hahahaha.." Kris, Chanyeol, dan Sehun tertawa, sedangkan Suho hanya menggerutu, Baekhyun dan Luhan memberi selamat atas pernikahan Suho yang dilaksanakan hari ini.

.

.

ENDDDD! +_+ =d

.

.

Masih ada bonus..

.

.

.

"Kriiissshhhh! Hentikaann... ahhh!"

"Uuugghh Suho you're so tight! Uuhhh!"

.

.

.

**BENAR-BENAR END!**

**.**

**.**

**MAKASIH YANG UDAH REPIEW! SAYA SADAR KALAU INI FF TERLALU CEPET WKAKAKAKAKAK XD.. DAN ANEH SOALNYA SAYA NGEBUT SAMA FF BECAUSE RAIN + NANTI ADA FF KRISHO LAGI LOOHH..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MAAF SAYA NGGAK BISA BALES REPIEW PEMIRSA..**

**.**

**.**

**JOGET CAISARR WITH KAIHUN LAY WWKWKKWKK**


End file.
